The revelation
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Damon has noticed Stefan's oddd behaviour since his return home and demands answers. No slash, just brotherly love.


**I do not own The vampire diaries, they belong to L.J smith and the CW.**

**This was written before the start of season 3, so I apologize for Klaus being OOC.**

Damon wandered into his living room, slamming the front door shut behind him.

He smirked as he saw Stefan in the living room with his back to him. Since his brother had been rescued from Klaus' clutches, Damon had had Bonnie put a spell on the house. Stefan could not leave without his permission. It was not going to be forever.

_Just until you stop being ridiculously protective, you pathetic sap!_

He ignored his inner voice, it never had anything intelligent to say anyway.

He frowned slightly when Stefan didn't turn around, or even seem to be aware of his presence. He stepped forward quietly and laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder, he was not prepared for his reaction.

Stefan whirled to face him and shoved him- hard- before jumping away from him, into the farthest corner.

Damon, who had been thrown to the floor due to the desperate strength of Stefan's shove, leapt up and stared at his little brother in shock.

Stefan was curled up in the corner, his back against the wall, his chin on his knees, shaking like a leaf.

"What the hell, Stefan?" His voice was thick with both disbelief and annoyance.

Stefan did not reply.

"Little brother?"

No response.

He approached Stefan, cautiously, but halted as he saw Stefan flinch violently.

Now that he thought about it, Stefan had been strange since his return. It had not seemed like a big thing at the time, but Stefan had not let anyone near him. He had hugged Damon once, but that was different Stefan had hugged him, not the other way around. His brother had even been weird when Elena touched him, he had tensed and not really returned the embrace.

Ignoring Stefan's fear, Damon sat down on the hard wooden floor next to him.

Stefan stared at Damon out of the corner of his eyes, he was frightened. Damon tried to repress the small part of him that was hurt by this.

"What's going on ,Stefan?" He asked softly.

"Nothing."

He sighed with relief to hear Stefan speaking again, "so you're running away from me and hiding in a corner and nothing is wrong?" Even now he was sarcastic.

"I'm fine." Stefan insisted stubbornly.

Damon shook his head at his little brother

"No you aren't. Tell me the truth, please." He could not keep the begging tone out of his voice. He was worried now, he needed to know what was going on with his baby brother.

Stefan shook his head and a tear rolled down his face.

With his pale hand, Damon reached out and clapped his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan tensed and tried to shrug him off, Damon held him in a solid grip.

"Please Damon, just leave me alone. Please." Hearing Stefan so distressed pained him, but this was important.

"Sorry Stef. Tell me. What happened when you were with Klaus? I want to help you."

Stefan could not bear to look at him as he thought back to his time with Klaus, he shuddered. He felt stricken as sickness rolled through his stomach. He lurched forward suddenly and retched, emptying the contents of his stomach.

He fell backwards against the wall and panted for breath.

_He cried out in pain as Klaus sunk his teeth deeply into his hard stomach. He tore his bloody teeth from the flesh and dug them right back into the fresh wound, leaving behind an ugly purple bite mark._

_Stefan was not overly concerned about this, it had happened before. Klaus would bite him, let him suffer and try to leave a mark behind. After he had had his twisted fun, he would give Stefan a few sips of his blood and heal the werewolf bite._

_Stefan bit his lip till blood flowed as Klaus began to tear at the new injury, ripping the skin. He smiled up at Stefan with blood smeared lips and slapped his face._

"_Don't. I want to hear every scream of agony." His voice was smooth but malicious._

_He ragged at the skin again and Stefan howled. He delved his tongue into the gash and drank the blood greedily, seeping Stefan's strength._

_He forced his lips against Stefan's, covering him in blood as he carried on biting him._

_Stefan moaned in pain._

_Klaus flipped Stefan over and began to straddle him. A lump of lead formed in the pit of his stomach._

_Klaus had done this to Katherine, she had told him but..he had not believed that this would happen to him. He began to buck, to throw Klaus off him._

_Klaus giggled with delight. He grabbed Stefan by the hair and wrenched._

"_Agh!"_

_Klaus tore at Stefan's jeans as he ripped them from his body._

_Stefan shrieked as Klaus forced himself inside him brutally._

"_Ahhhh!" Hot tears flooded his face, Klaus just enjoyed this all the more, he groaned as he carried on his torture._

_Stefan would have begged, would have pleaded, but he couldn't speak beyond screeching and even if he could he knew it would do no good. It would only make Klaus' new victim so much more entertaining._

_Once it was over, Stefan lay on the floor, not sure he could move._

_Klaus was leaning over him, he lowered his head until they were almost touching, his tongue darted out and licked at Stefan's tears._

"_Delicious." He whispered, as though paying a great compliment._

_He then sauntered away with a skip in his step._

_Stefan knew he would return, even if it was just to feed him his blood. He might wait a day, even two, but he would give it to him. He would never allow a victim to die so quickly, he was not capable of such a mercy._

_It was agony, everything. All he wanted was to die. He could not bear to go through this forever, nor could he bear it if Elena or his brother ever found out about this. His shameful dirty little secret._

_The tears had stopped pouring, but the blood had not. He could feel it spilling from him, from the open wounds decorating his torso, it was seeping down his legs and pooling on the floor._

He returned to the present where he sat next to Damon, who was staring at him with an expression of extreme anxiety.

The smell of blood and vomit filled his nostrils, if he had anything left in his stomach he would have purged it out.

"Little brother, what's going on?"

He winced at the desperation in Damon's tone. He could not, would not look at his brother as he told him his disgusting secret.

He lifted his t-shirt and revealed the bottom of his stomach and the now scarred flesh beneath.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" The fury was evident.

"He bit me. Again and again. He always gave me the cure afterward, but he made sure he left a stain behind. He liked to _mark what was his_." he quoted Klaus bitterly.

"What?"

Damon still did not understand. "He …raped me." Stefan stared at the floor determinedly as he admitted his dirty little secret.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon was seething, just as he had feared he would be, he cringed back awaiting the assault he was sure was to come. "That bastard! That fucking piece of shit! If he was still alive I would tear out his heart and eat it!"

Damon grasped his brother's chin and forced him to face him.

"Are you going to hit me?" Stefan sounded like a scared child.

"No, no, no. Of course not! You've done nothing wrong."

A fresh wave of loathing washed over him as he saw the terrified look in his baby brother's eyes.

Damon felt like he had been punched in the gut as the realisation struck him.

_He's afraid of you! He's afraid that you're going to reject him._

Damon grabbed Stefan and pulled him into a tight hug, his arms were like steel around his brother. The urge to protect him was over powering, all he wanted to do was to take away his pain, to kill anyone who had ever hurt him.

Stefan tried to fight him at first, but calmed down as soon as Damon began to murmur gently to him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take care of you."

Stefan wept into his shoulder, Damon lifted him and dragged him onto his lap.

"Why don't you hate me?" Stefan sobbed.

Damon kissed his hair. "Because this wasn't your fault and because you're my little brother, I love you. I could never really hate you for anything."

Although the two of them fought like cat and dog sometimes, Stefan was still his brother. He often still thought of him as a little boy, the fact that somebody had dared touch _his brother _filled him with a rage so potent he could taste it.

Stefan suddenly lurched to his feet, pulling himself away from Damon, and tried to stagger away.

"Where are you going? We need to talk." There was a sentence Damon Salvatore never thought he would say.

"I…I can't." Stefan tried to leave, to escape to his bedroom, but he stumbled. He had vomited everything he had drunk, not much. He had no energy.

Since his return Damon had only given him animal blood, so far his withdrawal had not been too bad, but the only humans he had seen were Elena, Jeremy and Alaric. He had been with them less than an hour.

Damon had to steady him and Stefan made a feeble attempt to push him away.

Stefan collapsed onto his bed, he was pale and looked as though a feather would have knocked him down.

It only took Damon a matter of seconds to retrieve a bottle of animal blood. He held it to Stefan's mouth and poured a little down his throat.

He jerked back up and chocked on the blood, some dripping from his mouth, down to his already bloody shirt.

Without comment he snatched the bottle from Damon and began to swig. When he was done he uttered his thanks to Damon.

Damon chucked a clean t-shirt at his brother, Stefan stared at him for a long moment, as though confused.

"Change your shirt." He instructed patiently.

"Get out!" Stefan snapped defensively.

"Why?" he knew he was invading Stefan's privacy but he wanted to see the full extent of the scarring.

"Because I don't want you to see me changing!" Stefan's eyes were angry, but behind that Damon could see his fear.

"You've never been modest before."

"Damon get the fuck out of my room!" Stefan yelled frantically.

"You don't have to be frightened of me. You know I'm not going to hurt you. I want to see how bad it is."

"Piss off!" Stefan's eyes were rebellious.

Damon just cocked an eyebrow and remained still. He hated upsetting Stefan further but he had to see that Stefan was not seriously harmed.

_I think you mean more seriously harmed!_

_Shut up! _he commanded the voice.

As he realised that his brother was not going to give up and leave him alone, Stefan reluctantly tugged his shirt over his head.

Damon's eyes blazed with vehemence, Stefan was covered in the hideous scars. They were a glaring pink and raised from the rest of his skin. Klaus must have plunged his teeth into Stefan's torso….thousands of times to produce such results.

Damon's hatred flared again. He wanted to scream, to smash up the whole house, to drink himself into oblivion. But none of those things would be helpful to his brother.

Stefan very quickly yanked the fresh shirt on and covered himself up.

It was a stupid question, but he had to ask, "are you okay?"

The look on Stefan's face made it clear that he too, thought it was an idiotic question.

"I meant, do you need to see a doctor or anything? Are you in pain?"

"I'm a vampire. Super fast healing."

Damon nodded, feeling even more useless and moronic. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Please leave." He did not sound rude, merely weary.

He did not move.

"I'm not a kid, Damon. I don't need you to stay with me twenty four hours a day." Stefan hissed irritably.

_He really shouldn't have told you about it then. _The voice commented dryly.

It was right, Damon had no intention of leaving his little brother alone…possibly ever.

They sat on the bed together, on opposite ends.

"When did this happen?" Damon inquired cautiously.

"Which time?" There was a shot of sourness in Stefan's tone that Damon had never heard before.

He recovered from his surprise quickly. "The first time and the last time." He worked at not sounding demanding.

"The first time was about two weeks after I left town with him, the last time was three days before I got away."

"How many times?" Damon cursed himself silently for being so intrusive.

"Five." Stefan answered without hesitation.

"Is everything…healed?" Even though the conversation was sombre, Damon cringed at having to ask that.

Stefan apparently felt the same as he would not meet Damon's gaze as he answered, "yes."

There was not really anything Damon could respond to that.

Stefan saw that his older brother had finished with their _talk._ Which was basically Damon asking questions and he answering.

"Will you go away now?" He felt a flash of guilt as he saw what he suspected to be hurt in Damon's eyes. He knew that he was trying to help, but all Stefan wanted was to be alone.

"No. You might say that you want me to piss off, but I don't think you mean it."

"What would you know about what I'm thinking?" He challenged.

"I'm your brother." That seemed answer enough.

Stefan crawled under the covers, exhausted. Damon crossed his legs underneath him and sat at the foot of his baby brother's bed.

Although it would shame Stefan if he said it out loud, he had a feeling that Stefan would not sleep if he left.

As he watched his brother drift off to sleep he contemplated.

New rules( for Stefan not himself), no leaving the house for…

_Ever?_ The voice suggested.

No inviting people Damon didn't know around and no being in the house too long without him, or Alaric or Caroline or somebody.

_Did you forget that he's one hundred and sixty three, not six?_

That did not matter, he was still Damon's baby brother and he always would be. He would do whatever he had to to protect him.

**Author's note: Me and my friend discussed the fact that we both thought Klaus seemed to be attracted to Stefan and that Klaus seemed like a rapist.**

**Although Damon might be OOC in this, this is how I imagine both Damon and Stefan would respond to this situation.**

**I hope it wasn't sickeningly poorly written.**


End file.
